mariofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:Mariosuchti/Chara to Chara - Teil 4: Vorbereitungen zum DMD
Backflash ... Rainbowser: Suchti, es ist Zeit für unser VIA. Alle: WAS? Mariosuchti: Very important announcement! Aber das … Backflash ende ... Rainbowser: Kommt jetzt, du fauler Fetzen Bademantel! Mariosuchti: Schon gut *grins:D*! Also, Aufmerksamkeit im Studio! Die Zuschauer senken den Jubel auf dezente Lautstärke. Im Publikum geht es zu wie es in der Arena von Falkenheim normalerweise auch zugeht: Angehörige aller Spezimen hüpfen begeistert auf und ab, verzichten aber glücklicherweise auf Sprechchöre. Die Security bestehend aus '''Mario', Luigi, Glitzerstern und Prinz Traumbert sitzen mitten unter den Zuschauern um Tumulten vorzubeugen. Die KDF sitzt in der letzten Reihe, neben einem derangierten Antasma und einem gestressten Krankfried, der versucht, unerlaubterweise Lugmilla anzurufen. Dieser winzige Verstoß gegen die Regelungen für das Publikum ist allerdings nichts im Vergleich zu dem kleinen Handgepäck von Crucillus, welches von einigen Elite-Soldaten bewacht wird: Bei dem überdimensionalen Schrotthaufen, der den Notausgang in ungünstiger Weise blockiert, handelt es sich wohl um „NeoNeo-Crucibot“. Direkt daneben sitzen Crucius und – alle fragen sich, warum – die gute Brunhilda. Bei näherer Betrachtung wird klar, dass Brunhilda betrachtet, wie Crucius – als wolle er die Brandschutzverordnungen verhöhnen – mit einem Bunsenbrenner zwei vom Chara-to-Chara-Team gestiftete Eheringe vernichtet. Vermutlich sind sie sich in einer einzigen Sache einig … nämlich, dass sie vor dem Altar beide „NEIN!!!“ sagen würden. '' '' '' Mariosuchti: Da es langsam Abend wird und kleine Kinder dann nicht mehr alleine auf die Straße dürfen, hat sich das Team von CTC entschlossen, ein besonderes Date zu veranstalten – das Disco Multi Date, kurz DMD! Ein Date in der Disco mit mehreren Paaren! Jubel, Pfeifen, Trampeln und Applaus. '' '' Rainbowser: Wir bitten alle teilnehmenden Gäste, sich nach ihrer Nominierung Party-tauglich zu kleiden und direkt durch das Portal der Cheerfulness, PDC, das nun anstelle des GDHs steht, zu gehen und so in die ultimative Chara to Chara Disco zu gelangen. Crucius: Bestimmt hängen glitzer-pinke Herzchen an der Decke. Dieses Suchti-Vieh ist doch vollkommen wahnsinnig. Brunhilda: Das dachte ich mir gerade auch. Barbara: *@Roberta* Oh Gott, am Ende verlieben sie sich doch! Mariosuchti: Ich nominiere mich selbst! Und Rainbowser! Und das Mariowiki-Team! Ihr geht euch umziehen, Leute, ich mach den Rest und komm dann nach. Rainbowser: Ich gehe im Partnerlook mit Suchti! *grins* M-Star: Oh Gott, wo ist meine schicke Sternbrille …? Klap Trap: Ich muss meine Haare stylen! Mariosuchti: Kolorado, Kent C., ab. Das '''Wiki-Team' und die Kameramänner, die plötzlich doch irgendwie wieder da sind (wth?!), verschwinden zum Stylen. '' '' '' Mariosuchti: Nun: Die Pairings! Zunächst geht ein Traum in Erfüllung – Mariosuchti''' zieht einen Umschlag aus dem Bademantel und macht einen auf Oskar-Verleihung.'' '' '' Mariosuchti: Crucillus x Barbara! Barbara: MAAAAAA-RIIIIIIII-OOOOOOOO!!! ''Barbara wird von Mariosuchti’s Spezial-'Crucionen'-Security auf die Bühne gezerrt. '' '' '' Mariosuchti: Crucillus, beweg sofort deinen – Crucillus (?): HIER BIN ICH! Das, was auf die Bühne geflitzt kommt, sieht eindeutig aus wie '''Crucillus' und hat seine Stimme, aber benimmt sich irgendwie anders … '' '' '' Crucillus (?): *schnauft* Hier … bin ich … Barbara … Mariosuchti: War Crucillus nicht eben noch auf der Bühne? Crucillus (?): Nein … nein … ich war … kurz … aufm Klo … Mariosuchti: … aha. Nun. Zweites Pairing – KDF: Jetzt komme ich. Mariosuchti: Wie bitte? Du bist zwar die Königin der Finsternis, aber – Ein schwarzer Blitz zerstört den Kandidatensessel hinter '''Mariosuchti'.'' '' '' Mariosuchti: GEHT’S NOCH?! KDF: Schweig, du Wurm. Mariosuchti: ICH BIN EIN VILLAIN! KDF: UND ICH WILL AN DEINER SHOW TEILNEHMEN!!! Mariosuchti: Hey, darauf können wir uns einigen! Alle Anwesenden sind sichtlich erleichtert. Die '''KDF' teleportiert sich auf die Bühne.'' '' '' Mariosuchti: Ähm … Moment … ahm … ja! Genau! Dimenzio hat noch nichts vor! Mimi: HAHA! Dimenzio: Hahaha, ein guter Witz – Moment … WAS?! KDF: Komm her und steh deinen Clown. Dimenzio: Hofnarr, wenn schon. Und Meister der Dimensionen. Crucius: Treib keine Späße mit dieser Lady. Mariosuchti: Und nun werde ich meinem Mit-ESC-Fan Xemnas einen Wunsch erfüllen. Gumbrina: *sitzt in der 1. Reihe* einen Bademantel in schwarz? Mariosuchti: Nein, einen Kingdom Hearts Tribut! Warp-Portal erscheint. '' '' Mariosuchti: Begrüßen Sie mit mir: Larxene aus der Organisation XIII, Nummer XII, die kaltherzige Nymphe! Und dazu ihr Partner: Marluxia, ebenfalls der Organisation XIII angehörig, Nummer XI, der anmutige Assassine. Ein Paar für das Disco Multi Date. Larxene: Wenn meine Haare Fühler sind, bist du sowas von gay – Mariosuchti: Hallo und herzlich willkommen bei Chara to Chara, ich freue mich, dass auch „Kingdom Hearts“ teilnimmt – Marluxia: Was ist das da? Und diese Art von Kutte kenne ich nicht. Mariosuchti: Das ist ein Bademantel, du Stockrose. Und leg dich nicht mit deinem Moderator an. Marluxia: Wer von uns beiden hat eine Sense in der Hand? Mariosuchti: Ich bin der Verfasser dieses Werks hier und könnte dir das Leben schwer machen. Marluxia: Soooo? Mariosuchti: Ich weiß alles über dich. ICH HAB DICH GEGOOGELT! Larxene: Schön. Was sollen wir denn eigentlich hier? Marluxia: Das Bademantel-Vieh hat uns in der Hand. Mariosuchti: MUHAHAHAAA! Larxene: Was sollen wir hier? Mariosuchti: In die Disco gehen und euch daten. Vorher funky anziehen. Und vor der Kamera romantisch flirten. Für die Einschaltquoten. Marluxia: Wir sind Niemande und können diese Kutten nicht ablegen. Mariosuchti: Stell dir eine Skala von 1 – 10 vor und schätze, wie egal mir das ist. Larxene: Du … Mariosuchti: Hopp jetzt, hört auf den Betrieb aufzuhalten! Ab in die Disco! Auch das Sensenröschen! Marluxia: Hätte ich ein Herz, wäre ich vielleicht beleidigt. Larxene: Xemnas sagt, dass du darüber nicht redest. Marluxia: Frag den Bademantel … ich bin ein Verräter. Larxene: Du bist so dämlich wie ein halber Meter Feldweg. ''Marluxia und Larxene gehen einfach schon mal in die Disco.'' '' '' Mariosuchti: So viel Text für mich heute! Bin ganz schön egozentrisch! Nun, verehrte Zuschauer – Stimme: WARTET!!!! Ein leicht zerfleddert aussehender '''Crucillus' kommt auf die Bühne.'' '' '' Crucillus: ICH BIN DER ECHTE! ICH! WO IST MEIN DATE?! Mariosuchti: Weg. Hab ich’s doch gewusst. ''Crucillus fängt an zu schreien wie ein Baby und Crucius lässt vor Schreck fast den Bunsenbrenner fallen. Eine Lösung muss her …'' '' '' Mariosuchti: Viertes Date … Crucillus x Gumbrina. Ende der Diskussion. Gumbrina: ICH VERKLAGE DICH! Crucillus: Hehehe … komm in meine Arme, Wildfang … ''Gumbrina aktiviert die Multikopfnuss, wird aber von Mariosuchti gestoppt und von Crucillus in die Umkleide geschleppt.'' '' '' Mariosuchti: Liebe Zuschauer … das DMD beginnt … '''''Im nächsten Part! Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag